Scheen Waters
Scheen Waters is an enthusiastic rogue who has, over her life, given herself many, many, many self-proclaimed titles. Considering herself an expert in the art of fencing with a rapier, she also considers herself an engineer, a salvage diver, a murloc translator, a pyrotechnician, and above all, a hero for hire Appearance Scheen usually looks fairly non-descript and average. While certainly a bit on the short side for someone her age, and quite clearly somewhat athletic, she is very capable of just fading away into a crowd as just an average person. Her only outstanding features are the fact she has quite a heavy tan, and that she generally wears her auburn hair in a ponytail However, when Scheen wants to be noticed, she is very good at drawing attention to herself. Her voice is loud, and in battle, her movements are exaggerated, almost taunting the opponent. Considering her frequent use of rapiers, it comes at no surprise that she frequently uses fencing techniques in her fights, albeit with a bit more of a tendency towards killing or else maiming her opponent Recently, she has been using fist weapons rather than rapiers, which has lead to a change in her fighting style. Now she's very good at punching people in that one spot in the neck to knock them out for a good while She cannot say "ing". She can only say "in'". No one knows why When out adventuring, Scheen always wears armor, however in towns she can either be seen in a dress or armor. Scheen possesses a large supply of various costumes and clothes that she frequently changes into, depending on the situation Personality Scheen has a rather quick wit. Unfortunently, she also has a very bad habit of running her mouth, and tends towards narrating events as they happen, letting in little slips of her rather expansive personal life At heart, Scheen is a child who has not grown out of a teasing stage. She enjoys sneaking up behind people and standing just too close before announcing her presence, or giving them a sharp jab in the back. She claims doing this is just training, however she clearly gets a kick out of it Despite her tendencies towards teasing, Scheen is actually a good, hearest person. She always tries to have the last word, and can be extremely serious in the right situations, often stalking someone who she wants dead halfway across Azeroth. This single-minded obsession with getting her tasks done would make her a good mercenary... If it wasn't for the fact she rarely actually gets in such a state unless someone has horribly wronged her or one of her friends. In such situations, Scheen is somewhat of a good leader, if only because she yells at anyone who doesn't fall into line until they do Scheen has a horrible phobia of crocolisks. The mere sight of one causes her to launch into a nervous breakdown, and the mere mention of one, or even an imitation of one, is a sure-fire way to stop anything she is doing and cause her to nearly break down in tears For some reason, she is absolutely horrible at coming up with names on the spot. While she does have quite a knowledge of random names to pick from, she always goes for basic ones that make very little sense in the given situations. For example: Her stolen ship is known as the Leviathan, simply because she heard of the steamship called the Kraken History Early Life Born as a result of one night between her father and a Kul'Tiran guard, Scheen has never known her mother. Her father raised her on his ship, a simple merchant's ship that transported goods between the mainland and Kul'Tiras. During this time, she met Athior, a cabin boy on her father's ship. The two managed to have something vaguely resembling a relationship in their early teens. Somewhere in all this, she managed to go to a school and be educated, especially in acting. She also once threw a snowball at Arthas and Jaina when they were dating. She still remembers that day fondly, although the resulting magical snowballs thrown at her taught her a very valuable lesson. Disaster Around when Scheen and Athior were 15, Scheen's father was delivering some cargo to Booty Bay when a storm struck the ship. Athior was thrown overboard into the sea, and the last thing Scheen saw of him was a Crocolisk dragging him under . The ship managed to escape the storm, taking heavy damage. Scheen was distraught at having seen her friend die, and immediately began training in swordsmanship Stormwind Scheen left her father's ship, and has since traveled to Stormwind. Shortly after arriving, she joined a group of mercenaries. Still haunted by the memory of that fateful night, Scheen chose to instead be cheerful and happy to everyone she met, to keep them off-guard when she revealed her true expertise at swordmanship. Over the months, her skills have only grown better, and she has even learned a few words of Nergish along the way Unfortunately, she's only learned how to horribly, horribly insult someone in the language. But it's the thought that counts Scheen's main adventures are usually somewhat misadventures, such as the time she managed to infiltrate the Deadmines, disguised as a Defias. She made it all the way to VanCleef himself, and was in prime position to actually assassinate him, but then she made a big mistake She tried to throw him off the ship and take over, desiring the massive firepower of the Juggernaut as the perfect way to become a pirate of some variety. Somehow, the Defias found this funny, and thus let her live Scourge Following a several month "vacation" in Tanaris, during which Scheen fought many, many Silithid, she returned to Stormwind just in time for the opening of the port. Taking in the sights, she quickly stole a boat from right under the noses of the guards, forging herself a set of ownership papers to prove it belonged to her A week later, the boat was horribly damaged as the Scourge attacked Stormwind, and the true, mysterious owners of the ship probably had it down as a write-off. The angered Scheen, however, was far away from Stormwind at this time, as she had fled to the relative safety of Outland from the earlier zombie invasion. After hearing news of her ill-gotten ship, Scheen swore that she would go to Northrend and destroy the Lich King's armies, or at least steal a boat from them as fair payment Present Scheen never got around to that. She got too distracted by everything else, such as her temporary relationship with a mage that quickly fell apart purely because she is hard to find, at the best of times, or her ongoing feud with an evil warlock Companions Twilight: A large chestnut horse, Twilight is an average horse who was selected by Scheen purely because she liked the colour. Twilight has accompanied Scheen on many of her daring and outright stupid quests, including her several month stay in Tanaris. With all of the experience of carrying Scheen through exotic enviroments, Twilight has grown faster than she used to be Snowflake: A snow-white gryphon, Scheen brought this mount while horribly drunk. Despite the fact she is a competent engineer who could probably create something that would prove more effective than the gryphon, she does occasionally fly around Outland and Northrend on her, for the purpose of getting to hard to reach mineral patches. Now that she has created a flying machine, she tends to switch between riding the two almost at random, however she has shown a preference for riding Snowflake in Northrend, where the gryphon's colour helps it blend it Pecky: A fairly average parrot who occasionally accompanies Scheen on her adventures, Pecky was rescued from the Deadmines during Scheen's infiltration mission Fuzzbomb: A Wolpertinger who accompanies Scheen every now and again, Fuzzbomb may or may not exist. Sometimes Scheen and her friends can see the rabbit-like creature, and other times they can't Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Articles by Mecheon